


I can hold a Grudge

by Nobodii



Series: Happy Together [1]
Category: Iron Man (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dark, Amputation, BAMF Peter Parker, BAMF Tony Stark, Beta Read, Brat Peter Parker, Castration, Cheating, Cock Cages, Cock Warming, Daddy Kink, Dark Peter Parker, Dark Tony Stark, Dirty Talk, Dom Tony Stark, Dom/sub, I Tried, Impact Play, Italian Mafia, M/M, Mafia AU, Non-Graphic Violence, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Paddling, Peter's a bad boi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Power Imbalance, Praise Kink, Punishment, Rough Oral Sex, Sim Iron Man, Smut, Spanking, Sub Peter Parker, Subspace, Superior Iron Man Vol 1. (2015), Tony Stark Is Not Helping, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:27:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25557334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nobodii/pseuds/Nobodii
Summary: The first work of the misadventures of a mafia boss and his doll.Tony Stark is a man of action. He does what he wants, how he wants and when he wants. If he sees something he likes, he makes it his own.Peter is going to have to teach him that actions have consequences.
Relationships: Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Series: Happy Together [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1852033
Comments: 11
Kudos: 173





	I can hold a Grudge

**Author's Note:**

> Wow i need to pee
> 
> Shameless self promo: [My Tumblr](https://nobodiisstuff.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Title from I Can Hold a Grudge Like Nobody's Business by Adam Jensen.

The first time it happened Peter had been absolutely fucking livid.

He’d planned to surprise his daddy, making sure no one alerted the older man when he showed up at his work building. It was supposed to be a quick in and out. Check on his daddy, give him some love, go home.

The other man didn’t like Peter coming to his workplace and distracting him, but Peter soothed his worries by assuring himself it would be a small visit.

He’d walked into his daddy’s office only to see some _whore_ sucking him off. The older man didn’t even look shameful, glancing up at where Peter was stuck in the doorway before raising a brow in question as though he didn’t have some _whore sucking him off_.

Peter stepped into the room, letting the door close behind him, and marching up to Tony’s desk. Yes, marching, since he was _absolutely fucking livid_.

“Daddy?” He’d asked, masking his anger under an easy act of tentativity.

“Hello my love. What’re you doing here?” Tony responded, voice not at all betraying the fact his cock was getting sucked. Fucking slut couldn’t even do it properly. 

Quietly seething, Peter continued to glare at the bitch drooling around _his_ daddy’s cock. She tried to get up, but Tony kept her down with the press of his hand. Peter knew what that felt like. He’d had multiple and intimate experiences with those hands. She wasn’t worthy of his touch.

“I asked you a question, Pete.” Tony murmured, breaking Peter out of his spiral.

“Sorry daddy. I just wanted to surprise you.” Tony hummed in reply, staring at Peter as he stared at the dirty cock sucker on the floor. “Daddy?”

“Yes angel?”

“Who’s that?”

“This pretty lady right here is Kathy. Say hi Kathy.” _‘Kathy’_ (stupid fucking name for a stupid fucking bitch) sent Peter a little finger wiggle before returning to Tony’s cock.

“Why is she-get her off.” Peter insisted, crossing his arms and frowning deeply.

“I think not.”

“But daddy-”

“Ah ah, Pete. You’re already on thin fucking ice from the last stunt you pulled.” Peter whined in response, angry but unable to do anything about it.

“Poor baby. Go buy yourself something nice, precious.” Tony soothed, pulling out his wallet and handing Peter some money. It was a clear dismissal, but Peter found himself rooted to where he stood.

“Daddy please.” He whined, his lips wobbling in their pout.

“Be a good boy and do as I said.” Grabbing the money off from the desk, Peter went to storm off, ignoring the gag that followed him.

“Stop. You forgetting something princess?” His daddy teased, smirk carrying through his voice. Centering himself, Peter walked back, giving Tony a kiss on his cheek and whispering a soft _‘thank you, daddy’_ into his ear.

With one last glower at the blonde on her knees, Peter left, scowl etched into his face.

Tony came home to an empty house. It wasn’t a new occurrence, but usually Peter let him know if he was going to be home late.

“FRI?”

_“Mr. Parker has gone window-shopping, boss.”_ Tony hummed, shrugging off his suit jacket and unbuttoning his shirt. After pouring himself a cup of liquor, Tony sat down on the couch, turning the TV on and laying back. He pulled out his StarkTab, letting the TV fade into background noise and concentrating on his work.

He fell into his work, only pausing when FRIDAY alerted him of Peter’s return. He waited, expecting his boy to skip over to him for a kiss, whispering words of love. 

He didn’t get that. 

Instead, Peter walked in, barely sparing a glance at Tony before walking off.

“Peter.” Tony warned, scrutinising Peter with a heavy glare. “What are you supposed to do when I get home?”

Peter frowned, turning around and peering dejectedly at Tony.

“Greet you.”

“Exactly. Do you know why we have that rule?”

“Because you’ve had a long day at work and nothing helps you relax more than your baby’s love.”

“Right again, smart boy. And yet here you are, storming off without even a ‘hello’. You know better than that, Pete.”

“Sorry, daddy.”

“Come here.” Tony demanded, spreading his legs for Peter to stand in between them. “What’s with you, hm? You’re usually such a good boy but you’ve been acting up.”

“I think I have a good reason.” Peter argued, crossing his arms and nudging at one of Tony’s legs.

“Excuse me?” Tony asked, a challenge clear in his tone. “Try again.”

“Are we just gonna ignore the whore sucking you off?”

“I don’t see what Kayla has to do with this.”

“Her name was Kathy.”

“I have better things to do than memorise names.”

“She was sucking your cock.” Peter insisted, his tone sharp and biting.

“And? What happens between my dick and her mouth has nothing to do with you. It was a sexual act between two consenting adults. What’s the problem?”

“That’s-you can’t do that!” 

“Why not?”

“Because that’s my job. _I_ suck your cock not some nameless blonde assistant.”

“Greedy boy. So what? I can’t enjoy myself outside of you? I need to de-stress, Pete, and when you aren’t there I have to make do.”

“Well-I can start coming to work with you. Or-or you could call me and I’ll pop by.”

“You know how I feel about you coming to work with me. Kate was convenient.”

“Kathy. And if she was purely convenient you wouldn’t have been hard. And your thing about work is stupid considering how we met.”

“Watch that tone.” Tony warned, an eyebrow risen in challenge.

“Sorry daddy.”

“I don’t see the problem. It’s _my_ cock. I can do whatever the fuck I want with _my_ body.”

“But that’s not fair! I’m not allowed to go fucking who I want when and where I want!”

“No but that’s because you’re mine. _You_ belong to _me_ . I _own_ you.” Tony hissed, standing up abruptly and grabbing Peter by the neck, squeezing in warning. “You have no claim over me. Nobody does.”

“That’s not fair. You don’t get to prance around fucking and leave me as a second thought chained to your bed!” Peter ranted, scowling defiantly up at Tony.

“Yes. Yes I do.”

“Not without consequence.” He insisted, breaking out of Tony’s hold and walking away. “I’m going out. I’ll be home late, don’t wait up.” Tony watched Peter leave, arms crossed the whole time.

“I will.” Tony promised, returning to his work once he heard the lock click.

Peter wasn’t lying when he said he’d be back late. Tony was already in bed by the time he came back. FRIDAY had alerted him of Peter’s return, waking him from his doze, but he made no move to get up, waiting for Peter to come to him.

“Daddy?” Peter murmured, crawling under the covers and over the naked length of Tony’s body. He paused to nuzzle at Tony’s soft cock before settling on his hips.

He leaned forward, pressing kisses to Tony’s jaw and neck, letting one of his hands massage Tony’s pecs while the other held him up.

“Daddy? I know you’re awake. I have a gift for you.” Tony hummed in response, bringing one hand up to Peter’s waist and steadying his rocking hips.

“A gift isn’t gonna lighten your punishment.”

“Of course. I just wanted to apologise for my tone. What better way to do so than to spoil my daddy?”

“Hm.” Tony opened his eyes, observing the mischievous tilt Peter’s smile had, with half lidded eyes. “Well?”

Peter leaned down for a kiss, deepening it from a press of lips to insert _something_ into Tony’s mouth. It was cold and smooth, the texture interrupted by a faintly familiar bulb. Part of it was uneven and jagged, cut off from something bigger.

While Tony played with the thing in his mouth, Peter started stripping, throwing his clothes on the floor.

Tony turned it around in his mouth, trying to guess what it was on his own. Peter looked far too smug, so Tony was quick to give up, curiosity winning over his ego.

“What is it?”

“Thought you’d be able to recognise it. You seemed well acquainted with it earlier.” No. That wasn’t just smugness. Tony knew that look, had worn it far too many times.

“Lights.” On his command, the bedroom lights turned on, flooding the room in a soft white. Tony opened his mouth, letting the mystery object fall to his hand. It was a tongue. Kelly’s tongue if the tongue piercing was any indication.

“Why is Kaitlyn’s tongue in my hand.”

“Well you seemed to like it so much, I thought you’d want it for yourself. And her name’s actually Abigail. Don’t know how you got Kathy.”

“Who gives a fuck.” Tony should have noticed sooner. Peter had even been wearing his alias outfit, marked with a silver spider smack in the middle of his chest.

“Do you like it, daddy? I made sure she said what she wanted to say before I cut it out. I left her for Bucky to deal with so you may or may not see her again.”

“Peter, you can not go cutting up every assistant I fuck.” 

“Yes I can. If you stopped fucking assistants though, I wouldn’t have to.” Peter beamed, his smile edged with manic bloodlust. Tony growled, flipping them so he was looming over Peter. His eyes glowed a haunting blue, glaring down at Peter.

Peter, _the brat_ , smirked, wrapping his arms around Tony’s neck and rolling his hips.

“I’m ready for my punishment, daddy.” Peter teased, his soft breath tickling Tony’s ear with each whispered word.

“Oh princess you have no idea.”

Peter smirked, dragging his hand down to cup at Tony’s hardening length, massaging it to full mast and revelling in the heat and weight in his palm. Tony let him play, albeit briefly, before flipping him over.

“I think your behaviour calls for the paddle. Don’t you?” Peter nodded, raising his ass further in the air and bringing his shoulders down. _Presenting_. “Good boy.” Tony praised, climbing off of the bed and walking to their play closet.

He grabbed their obsidian paddle and, after a second thought, one of their gold serpent cock cage (only the best for Tony's boy afterall). He turned back to his boy, admiring the pale skin and long limbs his baby had. Snapping his fingers twice, he alerted Peter to change his position. Immediately the younger sat up, spinning to face Tony and climbing off the bed.

He stood up, spreading his legs shoulder width and holding his hands behind him.

“Good boy.” Tony purred. He grasped the younger’s cock, slipping the chastity cage onto it and locking it.

“Daddy-” Peter started to whine, his shoulder’s slumping.

“Hush. You complain again and I’ll gag you, understood?”

“Yes sir.”

“Good. On your knees.” Snapping his fingers to indicate which position he wanted, Tony waited. Peter was quick to scramble back on the bed, on his hands and knees. His legs were spread, his head hung low and his neck bared. 

Without another word, Tony brought the paddle down.

A surprised yelp left Peter, his body rocking forward with the force of the hit, before he remembered the rules. 

“One. Thank you, Sir.”

Tony brought it down again, harder, waiting for Peter’s count before continuing.

“Two. Thank you, Sir.”

As their session progressed, Tony sped up, cutting Peter off before he could finish. His boy’s submission was delicious, each smack further fueling Tony’s ego and sadism.

“Fi-Fifteen. Thank yo-ah!”

Tony kept going, until Peter’s sobs were drowning out the sound of skin slapping. It was heaven, hearing his boy cry and scream, watching the pink skin go red. 

Peter bruised so easily and Tony loved to abuse that, marking his pale skin with his hands, his mouth, his teeth. Making sure everyone knew who Peter belonged to.

“Thir-hic-ty! Thank you, Sir.” It was a light punishment, but Tony knew Peter was still recovering from their last scene and the last thing he’d wanted was to have to stop. 

  
  


He massaged Peter’s ass, kneading the red and abused flesh as Peter calmed down. He squeezed and pinched, smirking with each hitch in Peter’s breath. It was so fun, teasing his baby while he tried to behave.

Peter was a good boy, rarely ever needing an excessive punishment scene. Sure, he was spoiled and bratty, but one glare from Tony or a warning sneer was enough to have Peter backtracking. 

Peter knew his place, both as his sub and as his boy, but Tony loved reminding him. Loved having to put Peter back in line, whether with a rough fuck or a good spank.

“Have you learnt your lesson, baby?”

“Yes. I’m sorry, daddy. Thank you for punishing me.”

“You’re welcome baby. Now be a good boy and get me off.” Without complaint or hesitation, Peter spun around to take Tony into his mouth. Tony smirked at the sight of dried tears, Peter’s cheeks red and puffy. Peter almost always cried, and Tony delighted in it. Loved seeing those brown eyes wide and wet.

As soon as those lips curled around Tony’s shaft, he let out a long groan, his hips bucking deeper of their own accord.

“ _Abigail_ ,” Tony murmurs pointedly, “could never.” He felt Peter smile around him, slurping and forcing his head further down. With a sigh, Tony placed one of his hands in Peter’s hair, stroking the boy’s head in reward.

“Good boy. _Gooood_. Let daddy fuck your throat.” Taking Tony all the way to the hilt, Peter let his jaw fall and his tongue go slack. The older man curled his fingers into Peter’s hair, making sure to get a good grip.

He contented himself to grinding, idly rubbing his tip against the walls of Peter’s throat. But it wasn’t enough. He tugged Peter off by his hair, letting the younger take in deep, gasping breaths before forcing him back down.

“God princess. The mouth on you.” Ignoring the occasional gag, Tony set up an unforgiving pace. He forced himself down Peter’s throat, revelling in the choked off whines and moans as his baby struggled to keep up.

“Yeah baby...just take it. So _good_.” Tony crooned, wiping a tear off of Peter’s face. They’d begun to refall steadily the second time Tony held him down on his cock. 

The sight did nothing to deter Tony, in fact it made him rougher, eager to force more tears out of Peter.

Soon, Tony was shuddering through his orgasm, shooting down his boy’s throat. Peter whimpered, squirming lazily in his position, but continued to suckle on Tony’s dick. 

Felling the prickles of over-stimulation, Tony pulled out, patting Peter’s cheeks affectionately.

“Good boy. Very good boy.” After a few minutes of whispered praise, Tony ordered FRIDAY to start running a bath, picking up his sweet boy and carrying him to the bathroom to be taken care of.

The whole reason for the punishment was forgotten by the two of them. That is until the second time.

The second time was intentional and Peter was so overwhelmed he wasn’t even sure how he felt.

Tony called Peter, saying he had a _present_ , and Peter was helpless to resist. He skipped to his daddy’s work, excited that he’d been invited, though his mood soured quickly. 

Bucky looked apologetic and wary, where he stood outside Tony’s office. He sent Peter a small smile, opening the door for the smaller and ushering him inside, closing the door after him.

Peter had been too excited to worry about Bucky’s behaviour, though he’d told himself to check afterwards.

Everything clicked, though, when he’d processed what he was seeing.

Tony had an assistant (not Abigail) sitting on his dick. Vaugn was happily bouncing on Tony’s dick, oblivious to Peter’s presence. Tony smirked, beckoning Peter forward with his finger.

“Sit down baby.” Peter scowled, though he did as he was told and sat down. He couldn’t believe the nerve of Tony! Fucking who he _knew_ was Peter’s friend. Vaugn turned to look at Peter, shame and fear flying across his face.

“Peter-” He tried to pull off (just like Abigail) but Tony held him down, levelling him with a reprimanding glare before turning back to Peter.

“Keep bouncing.” His daddy ordered, his lips curling upwards menacingly. Vaugn, after a brief moment of hesitation, continued his movements, biting his lip to stop any sounds from escaping. After all, no one said no to Tony Stark.

“Daddy.” Peter snarled, shooting out of his seat. In the blink of an eye Peter was pushed back into his seat and retrained. Tony’s Endo-Sym wrapped around Peter’s wrists and ankles, tying them to the chair.

He struggled, knowing it was pointless but determined nonetheless.

Peter’d been forced to sit down and watch as Tony was brought to climax _by another man_ , a friend to make things worse. That orgasm was supposed to be his, that cock _was_ his. 

Once he’d come, Tony kicked Vaugn out. Peter noticed, though, that Tony had left him longing, not having brought the other man off.

A small part of Peter, that wasn’t overwhelmed by rage and betrayal and murderous intent, preened at the fact that Tony only cared about his own or Peter’s pleasure.

“What the fuck?” Peter demanded, struggling against the metal still caging him to the chair.

“Just wanted to give my baby a show.” Tony purred, reclining in his chair and smugly gazing at Peter. “You gonna be a good boy so I can take those off?”

“Thought you liked seeing me tied up. Especially by things you made.” Peter bit back, ignoring the way the Endo-Sym squeezed in warning.

“Ah ah. You know better than that.”

“You sure you wanna play this way, _daddy_? You aren’t the only one who knows how to host a show.”

“You really gonna kill your friend?”

“I won’t need to.” Peter whispered in a honeyed tone. Tony considered him, his eyes holding steady and daring eye contact with Peter. With the swish of his hand, his Endo-Sym left Peter and returned to its owner.

“Then let the games begin.” Tony declared. Peter smirked, rising from his seat and walking towards Tony.

“Thank you, daddy.” He whispered, kissing Tony’s cheek and walking away.

Tony Stark had been hurt before. He’d been overpowered and outsmarted. He was human, and with that came weaknesses. Weaknesses he’d worked tirelessly to erase.

Hence Extremis. Tony’d made sure he could never be hurt again, that no one would ever be smarter or stronger than him. If anyone was, they had to be eliminated, regardless of whose side they were on.

But Tony was still human. He was still flawed. He often underestimated people, too sure and cocky in his power. And underestimating led him to forget.

Peter would never hurt Tony, not truly. The man meant too much to him for that. Peter was sure he’d tear the world in half if Tony asked him too. But he wasn’t above exploiting those faults in his favour.

Tony, more often than not, forgot what Peter was capable of doing. Forgot the things Peter did before he’d met Tony. Usually it irritated Peter, being underestimated and babied, but he knew how to use that to his advantage, 

People rarely ever noticed him, which made stealth and surprise attacks far too easy.

“Peter? I’m so sorry about this afternoon. I-he called me to his office and told me to. I’m sorry.” Honestly, Peter couldn’t care less about Vaugn’s excuses. He was sure the other man was telling the truth, but that didn’t matter.

Peter would never even think about hurting Tony. Vaugn, however, Vaugn was another story. He couldn’t let him know that though. He had a part to play.

“It’s okay, V. Really. Tony...he can be like that.” The lie slipped past his lips easily. Sure, Tony _could_ be like that, but that in no way made it okay.

“Are you sure? I don’t want to ruin your relationship.”

“Don’t worry about that. I was actually wondering if we could go on a date today. To talk about...what happened.”

“Yeah. Yeah of course. Same time as usual?”

“Yep. I’ll have Bucky pick you up.” As much as Peter was desperate to spill blood, he’d much rather warn than kill. Though he and Tony disagreed, Peter found leaving permanent marks more fulfilling than killing. He had Bucky pick Vaugn up and drive him to the same place he’d taken Abigail.

He was already waiting there, dressed in his field clothes (read: spider suit) the silver spider glistening and reflecting light. It was the one Tony had made him (since that suit was just much more fashionable and blood came off the material easily).

Vaugn was confused, of course he was. Peter had always wondered how Vaugn got a job working under the infamous Tony Stark, though he’d never questioned it out loud. Maybe he should have. He wasn’t sure how valuable Vaugn was to Tony’s empire, which meant he didn’t know how much damage he could inflict.

Peter didn’t cut out Vaugn’s tongue. He did, however, castrate the other man, dumping his penis into a cooler filled with ice. Tony hadn’t bothered to bring him to completion, so obviously he didn’t need a cock. After making sure Vaugn wouldn’t die of blood loss and that Bucky would deliver the appendage to Peter later, he got ready to leave.

“Oh and Vaugn. One more thing.” He made sure he had the other’s full attention before continuing. “Nothing could ruin me and daddy’s relationship.” He assured, leaving the clean up to Bucky, making his way back home.

He heard Friday alert his daddy to his presence and smiled, sliding into the living room and straddling Tony in one fluid movement.

“Good evening daddy.” Peter whispered, throwing his arms around Tony’s shoulder and beaming at the other man. Tony wrapped his arms around Peter’s waist, spreading his legs to better accommodate Peter.

“Hello baby. And where were you?”

“Castrating Vaugn. Do you want his penis?”

“I got all I need right here.” Peter purred, wiggling in Tony’s lap. “You, however, need to stop injuring my employees.”

“Once you stop fucking them.” Peter assured. Tony hummed, massaging Peter’s ass absentmindedly.

“I always forget about your powers til you heal from a rough scene.” Tony commented, offhandedly. “I didn’t expect you to go after Vaugn.”

“You underestimate me.”

“Perhaps I do. But you shouldn’t be so quick to prove yourself an equal lest I have to kill you.”

“You and I both know that won’t be necessary.”

“Mm I hope so. Your submission is far too sweet to let go of just yet.”

“I hold you to that, daddy.” Tony smiled, a soft genuine one, before it morphed into something harder. Something devilish.

“In the mood to play?” He asked, a stupid question that was more for show than anything else.

“Always.” Peter responded, already slipping out of Tony's lap and sinking to the floor, pulling his clothes off on the way.

“Keep me warm while I work. No touching yourself and no talking. Every second that I’m not in your mouth is an edging session with no relief.” Peter was working Tony’s pants open and taking his cock out while the older laid out the rules.

“You don’t cum without permission and you don’t suck. If you tease me at all I’ll make you wear a vibrator and send you off on errands. Clear?” At Peter’s nod, Tony continued.

“Good. Hands behind your back. One snap is green, two yellow and three red. Begin.” Immediately Peter was swallowing Tony’s half hard cock down, adjusting so that he was comfortable before going completely limp in between Tony’s legs.

He sighed, content to just holding Tony. Letting his head rest on Tony’s thigh, Peter closed his eyes, letting the sound of Tony typing carry him off to subspace.

Spit was gathering Peter’s mouth and dripping past his lips and down his chin, but he refused to swallow. Tony had grown fully hard, his length large and unrelenting, taking up the space in Peter’s mouth until his jaw ached. He knew that if he swallowed Tony would feel it and count it as Peter _teasing_. The last thing he needed was more punishment.

He gagged from time to time, but other than that, no sounds or movements were made by him. It was like he was no longer a person, but rather a thing. He loved it.

His cock was hard and neglected where it lay between his legs, but he ignored it in favour of focusing on Tony. The way he smelt, the way he felt. It was intoxicating, handing himself over to this man so completely, trusting him so deeply.

At some point Tony had settled a hand in his hair. Not to guide Peter, not to tug and inflict pain, just petting. Carding through his hair and dropping him further into his subspace. It felt so _good_ having Tony’s hands on him, having his cock in him, having _him_.

Far too soon, Tony was putting his work tablet away and staring down at Peter. 

“Such a good boy, my greedy whore. So hungry for cock aren’t you? Want it all to yourself.” Tony mocked, continuing to massage Peter’s scalp. “Bet you could stay there all day, on your knees and eager to be used. Like a _toy._ ”

Despite how much Peter wanted to agree, how much he wanted to scream yes and nod his head, he stayed still, gazing longingly at Tony, his eyes hazy and wet with un-shed tears.

“Colour?” Peter snapped his fingers once in response, pleased when Tony smiled in return.

“Okay baby. I want you to get daddy off. No hands. Just your mouth. And when I come I want you to swallow every last drop. Begin.” Peter was eager to obey, slurping messily on the cock in his mouth. 

He pulled back, curling his tongue around the head of Tony’s shaft. He licked at the tip, moaning at the taste of precum before forcing himself back down.

With his hands behind his back he had very little leverage, but he did his best, bobbing his head up and down and sucking until he brought Tony over the edge. The older man gasped, holding Peter’s head still as he flooded his mouth.

“That’s it baby. Such a good cum-dump. Don’t let any of it go to waste.” Content that Peter had swallowed all of his release, Tony leaned back. “What are we gonna do about this, hm?” He observed, pressing his foot to Peter’s erection. Helplessly Peter bucked forward, desperate for friction. 

He whined, his cock red and sensitive.

“My poor boy. It’s okay. Hump my leg til you come.” Tony ordered, pushing his leg between Peter’s so his shin was pressing insistently against Peter’s prick. Peter moaned, grinding against Tony’s shin and shivering at the contrast of skin on cloth. 

The fact that he was soiling Tony’s clothes, his expensive clothes, and inadvertently marking the other had Peter falling over the edge, coming with a strangled growl.

There was no third time after that. Peter and Tony came to a mutual understanding. And Tony couldn’t risk having to replace anymore employees.

Tony kept his dick to himself (well he kept it to his baby and himself) and Peter made sure that his daddy was as satisfied in sex as he was in everything else. It was the first time after becoming Superior that someone actively decided to stay with Tony despite him against them.

A small, unknown part of him was relieved to still have Peter by his side, while the remainder of him was confused and impressed. He truly _did_ underestimate Peter.

They hadn’t had an actual conversation about it, and at some point they would have to, for all that Peter satisfied Tony’s heightened sex drive, the man himself still wasn’t monogamous, but they’d come to that later.

For now, this was enough.

**Author's Note:**

> Shameless self promo 2: [My Tumblr](https://nobodiisstuff.tumblr.com/)


End file.
